One-Shots (Reader Inserts)
by Silvestry
Summary: Hello my Ingots! So, here's a compilation of all of my one-shots/song-shots! I will take requests as well and I hope you enjoy!
1. How It's Gonna Work

Key~  
(e/c) - Eye Color  
(y/n) - Your Name  
(f/c) - Fur Color  
_'__Italics'_ \- Thoughts

Your ears flicked in anticipation as you waited for the perfect moment. You were currently hiding in the shadows of an alleyway, waiting for the vendor of the stall to look away. You were on the run, some crazy hunters had been chasing you for weeks and you were tired and hungry. You weren't an ordinary human, you had the ears and tail along with the smelling, hearing, and instincts of a wolf. You had (f/c) ears on your head and a (f/c) tail. The ears were hidden underneath a raggedy cap and your tail was wrapped around your body underneath your oversized shirt. You glanced around, hoping that no one was looking. Crap! There were the hunters! You saw them casting suspicious glances around themselves, as if they didn't trust anyone in the market. You quietly fled down the alleyway, and, just your luck, knocked a box of assorted glasses over. _'Why was there a box of glass in an alleyway? No, never mind that._' You could hear footsteps back at the entrance and gruff, angry voices yelling something you couldn't understand. You darted to the end of the alley, only to come up to a brick wall. The wall wasn't to high, you could easily scale it with your enhanced skills. You quickly scrambled up it, trying to make as little noise as possible. You could hear the loud footsteps, now running, down the alleyway. You cursed under your breath as you heard them call out to you and pushed yourself on top of the wall. A shot rang out through the alley. A sudden pain in your left shoulder alerted you to the fact that you had been shot and you quickly dropped to the ground on the other side of the wall and took off. With your sensitive hearing, you could hear the men curse and start to scale the wall. Judging by the rustle of fabric, they were probably lifting each other up. You grunted in pain as you rounded the corner, only to bump into another person's chest and fall back onto your back and wounded shoulder. Letting out a cry of pain and blinking back tears you quickly scrambled up, mumbling an apology and quickly taking off. However, before you could get very far, a hand on your left shoulder stopped you in your tracks. Letting out a strangled cry you quickly tried to twist out of his grip, only to be stopped by a voice and another hand.

"Are you okay Love?"

His voice was laced with concern as he pulled you closer to him so he could get a better look at you.

"Please! You have to let me go! If you don't they'll catch me!"

"Who will catch you, Love?"

"Hey! Stop right there! Hand her over and there will be no need to get hurt!" A gruff voice shouted behind the two of you as you whirled around to face the man holding you.

"Please! Let me go!"

"Sorry Love, no can do. This is no way to treat a lady. Why are you chasing her?"

The man barked a laugh and said, "She's not human! She's part wolf! A monster! Now hand her over Eyebrows." The man who had a hold on you raised an eyebrow at the nickname and replied.

"Sorry, I don't think I will. She looks perfectly fine to me. Now if you will excuse me, I have to treat the wound you gave her. Now, off with you."

The men growled at his answer but none the less turned around, figuring the idea of murdering someone in the open wasn't smart. However, as he turned he yelled back, "We will be back for her! She can't hide forever!"

You stared in fear as the man in front of you turned back to you.

"What's your name, Love?"

"(y-y/n)…" You replied, still in fight or flight mode.  
"Well (y/n), looks like you're coming with me," At this your eyes widened and you started shaking. Noticing your fearful gaze, he quickly add, "I won't hurt you. That was no way to treat a lady!"

You slightly relaxed, but you still didn't fully trust him.

"Come on, Love."

He tugged you down the street and started talking.

"I'm Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. We need to patch up that wound before it gets infected. My house isn't much further."

When you reached said house, you were pulled inside. It wasn't too large but it wasn't too small either. It had a rather homely feel to it and made you feel somewhat safer. He led you to what you presumed to be the bathroom, and your suspicions were confirmed when he opened the door. He sat you down on the toilet seat while he went over to the medicine cabinet to look for the first aid kit. After cleaning out your wound and wrapping a bandage around it, he took you to the kitchen and sat you down at the table.

"Are you hungry?" At the question you glanced up, a spark in your eyes. He laughed. "I'll take that as a yes!" He walked into the kitchen, leaving you to your thoughts.

'_Why was this man helping you? He seems nice enough, but can I really trust him? Stupid, you already trusted him when you allowed him to bring you here! What if he-!' _

Your train of thought was interrupted as said man put a plate of scones down in front of you. You wrinkled your nose in disgust at the smell and shook your head. The man looked offended at your action and said, "Do you not like it?!"

"N-no… Its n-not that… I'm p-part wolf so I-I only eat m-meat…" You stuttered out, looking at the ground in shame. His eyes softened at your words and he replied with a small 'Oh'.

"Well, looks like I'll be going to the market again. Do you have anywhere to stay, Love?"

"N-no… I've n-never had o-one…" His eyes widened.

"Oh… Well looks like you're staying with me from now on!"

Now it was your turn for your eyes to widen. You managed to get past your shock and stuttered out.

"N-no! I wouldn't w-want to be a b-burden! B-besides! I'm s-sure I c-can find s-somewhere to s-stay!"

"No, Love! I would not be in my right mind to let a woman such as yourself back onto the streets, especially with those brutes hunting you down! Now that I mention it, where ARE your wolf attributes? They mentioned them but I haven't seen anything."

You winced at the mention of the hunters and looked up at him when he asked about your wolf attributes.

"M-my ears are u-under my h-hat… M-my tail is under m-my s-shirt…"  
You pulled your tail out and took your hat off after you said those words and risked a glance up at the man in front of you.

"May I?" He raised his hand towards your ears as he asked this. You gave a small nod and he slowly lowered his hand behind yours ears.

_'__What are you doing?! He can hurt you! But he seems nice… I think we can trust him… You're crazy! We can't trust anyone!'_

Your thoughts were interrupted as he pulled his hand away and gave you a small smile.

"Yeah, you can definitely stay here."

What had you gotten yourself into?


	2. Chance Encounter EnglandXHalfwolf Reader

Key~  
(e/c) - Eye Color  
(y/n) - Your Name  
(f/c) - Fur Color  
_'__Italics'_ \- Thoughts

Your ears flicked in anticipation as you waited for the perfect moment. You were currently hiding in the shadows of an alleyway, waiting for the vendor of the stall to look away. You were on the run, some crazy hunters had been chasing you for weeks and you were tired and hungry. You weren't an ordinary human, you had the ears and tail along with the smelling, hearing, and instincts of a wolf. You had (f/c) ears on your head and a (f/c) tail. The ears were hidden underneath a raggedy cap and your tail was wrapped around your body underneath your oversized shirt. You glanced around, hoping that no one was looking. Crap! There were the hunters! You saw them casting suspicious glances around themselves, as if they didn't trust anyone in the market. You quietly fled down the alleyway, and, just your luck, knocked a box of assorted glasses over. _'Why was there a box of glass in an alleyway? No, never mind that._' You could hear footsteps back at the entrance and gruff, angry voices yelling something you couldn't understand. You darted to the end of the alley, only to come up to a brick wall. The wall wasn't to high, you could easily scale it with your enhanced skills. You quickly scrambled up it, trying to make as little noise as possible. You could hear the loud footsteps, now running, down the alleyway. You cursed under your breath as you heard them call out to you and pushed yourself on top of the wall. A shot rang out through the alley. A sudden pain in your left shoulder alerted you to the fact that you had been shot and you quickly dropped to the ground on the other side of the wall and took off. With your sensitive hearing, you could hear the men curse and start to scale the wall. Judging by the rustle of fabric, they were probably lifting each other up. You grunted in pain as you rounded the corner, only to bump into another person's chest and fall back onto your back and wounded shoulder. Letting out a cry of pain and blinking back tears you quickly scrambled up, mumbling an apology and quickly taking off. However, before you could get very far, a hand on your left shoulder stopped you in your tracks. Letting out a strangled cry you quickly tried to twist out of his grip, only to be stopped by a voice and another hand.

"Are you okay Love?"

His voice was laced with concern as he pulled you closer to him so he could get a better look at you.

"Please! You have to let me go! If you don't they'll catch me!"

"Who will catch you, Love?"

"Hey! Stop right there! Hand her over and there will be no need to get hurt!" A gruff voice shouted behind the two of you as you whirled around to face the man holding you.

"Please! Let me go!"

"Sorry Love, no can do. This is no way to treat a lady. Why are you chasing her?"

The man barked a laugh and said, "She's not human! She's part wolf! A monster! Now hand her over Eyebrows." The man who had a hold on you raised an eyebrow at the nickname and replied.

"Sorry, I don't think I will. She looks perfectly fine to me. Now if you will excuse me, I have to treat the wound you gave her. Now, off with you."

The men growled at his answer but none the less turned around, figuring the idea of murdering someone in the open wasn't smart. However, as he turned he yelled back, "We will be back for her! She can't hide forever!"

You stared in fear as the man in front of you turned back to you.

"What's your name, Love?"

"(y-y/n)…" You replied, still in fight or flight mode.  
"Well (y/n), looks like you're coming with me," At this your eyes widened and you started shaking. Noticing your fearful gaze, he quickly add, "I won't hurt you. That was no way to treat a lady!"

You slightly relaxed, but you still didn't fully trust him.

"Come on, Love."

He tugged you down the street and started talking.

"I'm Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. We need to patch up that wound before it gets infected. My house isn't much further."

When you reached said house, you were pulled inside. It wasn't too large but it wasn't too small either. It had a rather homely feel to it and made you feel somewhat safer. He led you to what you presumed to be the bathroom, and your suspicions were confirmed when he opened the door. He sat you down on the toilet seat while he went over to the medicine cabinet to look for the first aid kit. After cleaning out your wound and wrapping a bandage around it, he took you to the kitchen and sat you down at the table.

"Are you hungry?" At the question you glanced up, a spark in your eyes. He laughed. "I'll take that as a yes!" He walked into the kitchen, leaving you to your thoughts.

'_Why was this man helping you? He seems nice enough, but can I really trust him? Stupid, you already trusted him when you allowed him to bring you here! What if he-!' _

Your train of thought was interrupted as said man put a plate of scones down in front of you. You wrinkled your nose in disgust at the smell and shook your head. The man looked offended at your action and said, "Do you not like it?!"

"N-no… Its n-not that… I'm p-part wolf so I-I only eat m-meat…" You stuttered out, looking at the ground in shame. His eyes softened at your words and he replied with a small 'Oh'.

"Well, looks like I'll be going to the market again. Do you have anywhere to stay, Love?"

"N-no… I've n-never had o-one…" His eyes widened.

"Oh… Well looks like you're staying with me from now on!"

Now it was your turn for your eyes to widen. You managed to get past your shock and stuttered out.

"N-no! I wouldn't w-want to be a b-burden! B-besides! I'm s-sure I c-can find s-somewhere to s-stay!"

"No, Love! I would not be in my right mind to let a woman such as yourself back onto the streets, especially with those brutes hunting you down! Now that I mention it, where ARE your wolf attributes? They mentioned them but I haven't seen anything."

You winced at the mention of the hunters and looked up at him when he asked about your wolf attributes.

"M-my ears are u-under my h-hat… M-my tail is under m-my s-shirt…"  
You pulled your tail out and took your hat off after you said those words and risked a glance up at the man in front of you.

"May I?" He raised his hand towards your ears as he asked this. You gave a small nod and he slowly lowered his hand behind yours ears.

_'__What are you doing?! He can hurt you! But he seems nice… I think we can trust him… You're crazy! We can't trust anyone!'_

Your thoughts were interrupted as he pulled his hand away and gave you a small smile.

"Yeah, you can definitely stay here."

What had you gotten yourself into?


	3. Bully (Bully America x Reader)

I don't own the song~  
I don't own Alfred~  
I don't own you~(Though I wish I did)  
Key:  
(y/n) – Your name  
_Italics _– Song lyrics

_Hey_  
_Hey  
Hey _

_It's 8 A.M._  
_This hell I'm in_  
_Seems I've crossed the line again_  
_For being nothing more than who I am_

You didn't know what you did to make Alfred bully you. You were the shy, quiet one in the back who was friendly to all when talked to. He bullied you every day, whether it was stealing your homework, calling you names, or shoving you down the stone steps of the school, it was always something. No one else seemed to notice, which only made it worse.

_So break my bones_  
_And throw your stones_  
_We all know that life ain't fair_  
_But there is more of us_  
_We're everywhere_

The reason behind Alfred's bullying was unkown to you, however, if you were to know, you'd be quite surprised. He secretly had a crush on you, but had a reputation to keep. If he ruined it by going out with the shy, nerdy girl who has few friends, he'd be the one to be bullied. So instead he chose the only way he could interact with you, bullying. It was not a good interaction, and he felt horrible every time he did it, but he didn't stop.

_We don't have to take this_  
_Back against the wall_  
_We don't have to take this_  
_We can end it all_

You wanted it to end, with the abuse you get from school and the recent divorce your parents had, you were ready for a mental breakdown. You'd shut yourself in your room every evening you came home, ignoring the questions your Father threw at you. You wanted it all to end, however you knew better. You would eventually be able to leave the school, moving on to College and you'd never have to see Alfred again.

_All you'll ever be _  
_Is a faded memory of a bully_  
_Make another joke_  
_While they hang another rope_  
_So lonely_  
_Push him to the dirt_  
_'__Till the words don't hurt_  
_Can you hear me_  
_No one's gonna cry_  
_On the very day you die_  
_You're a bully_  
_Hey_  
_Hey_

This was it. Graduation day. After it ends and you go home, you'll never have to see Alfred again. You can move on with your life, forget the years of bullying, the years of torture. However, the happiness was short-lived when Alfred came up to you, a sad smile on his face. You tensed up, ready for a shove or the sign of an incoming insult. However, instead of doing anything, he just stood there, taking in all your features.

"(y/n)… I… I'm sorry… For everything I've done to you."

You were extremely surprised, but quickly grew angry with him. How dare he apologize on the last day of school, as if it would magically fix everything he'd done. He must've sensed your anger, as he grew solemn and continued on.

"I… The reason behind why I bullied you was because… I l-love you… But I couldn't let anyone else know that, or else I would've been bullied… I'm sorry…"

_Think it through_  
_You can't undo_  
_Whenever I see black and blue_  
_I feel the past_  
_I share the bruise_

_With everyone_  
_Who's come and gone_  
_My head is clear_  
_My voice is strong_  
_Now I'm right here to right the wrong_

Now you were furious. He bullied you because he loved you?! Your scowl darkened and you replied, voice tight with anger.

"You love me?! Are you serious?! You bullied me to save your reputation?! I can't believe you, Alfred! Actually, I can! This doesn't surprise me at all! Do you think that just by apologizing to me and saying you love me will make me automatically forgive you?! That it will make me forget all the years of hell you put me through?! Well, I'm sorry to say, that it won't! I am not going to forgive you just like that! After today, I hope to never see you again!"

_We don't have to take this_  
_Back against the wall_  
_We don't have to take this_  
_We can end it all_

You gave him one last glare, taking in his teary gaze, puffy eyes, and red cheeks. You wanted to remember the look on his face as you turned around, moving to go give your speech.

_All you'll ever be _  
_Is a faded memory of a bully_  
_Make another joke_  
_While they hang another rope_  
_So lonely_  
_Push him to the dirt_  
_'__Till the words don't hurt_  
_Can you hear me_  
_No one's gonna cry_  
_On the very day you die_  
_You're a bully_

After the ceremony was over, you were ready to leave, the stress of what happened earlier finally catching up to you. You just wanted to go home and curl up on the couch to take a nap. However, a figure moved in front of you, blocking the path. You weren't too happy when you saw who it was, and immediately shoved him out of the way.

"I'm not in the mood, Alfred. Go bully someone else."

"It's not like that, (y/n)! Please just give me a chance! I'll make it up to you!"

_It's 8 A.M._  
_The hell I'm in_  
_Your voice is strong_  
_Now right the wrong_

You laughed at that and continued walking. Alfred stared sadly after your retreating figure, realizing just how badly he screwed up. He would never hold you now, he would never feel your touch, hear your laugh, or see you smile. He started tearing up and turned away, going home to think about all the things he'd done to you.

_All you'll ever be _  
_Is a faded memory of a bully_  
_Make another joke_  
_While they hang another rope_  
_So lonely_  
_Push him to the dirt_  
_'__Till the words don't hurt_  
_Can you hear me_  
_No one's gonna cry_  
_On the very day you die_  
_You're a bully_

_Hey!_

(Song is Bully by Shinedown)


	4. Can't Decide (Satoshi x Insane Reader)

_(Quick note before you read! This is the Satoshi from Corpse Party: Tortured Souls!)_

_It's not easy having yourself a good time  
Greasing up those bets and betters  
Watching out they don't four letter  
Fuck and kiss you both at the same time  
Smells like something I've forgotten  
Curled up died and now it's rotten_

You giggled as you danced around Satoshi, strapping him down to a small chair that once belonged to a young student.

_I'm not a gangster tonight  
Don't wanna be a bad guy  
I'm just a loner baby  
And now you've gotten in my way_

You played the knife against his flesh, lightly cutting his skin. Blood seeped from the fresh wound as he looked up at you, sympathy in his eyes.

_I can't decide  
Wether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride_

You clutched your head in pain as you felt the darkness seep deeper, giving a small whimper as it took hold and drove you into further insanity.

_It's a bitch convincing people to like you  
If i stop now call me a quitter  
If lies were cats you'd be a litter  
Pleasing everyone isn't like you  
Dancing jigs until I'm crippled  
Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled_

You giggled again as your pupils dilated, thinking of different methods of torture. You decided you'd take his eyes, as they were showing an emotion you weren't fond of. Love.

_I've got to hand it to you  
You've played by all the same rules  
It takes the truth to fool me  
And now you've made me angry_

_I can't decide  
Wether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride_

Satoshi's screams echoed throughout the run down school, causing all who heard them to shiver in fear. You wondered how you could make his time in this dimension shorter. Oh the possibilities.

_Oh I could throw you in the lake  
Or feed you poisoned birthday cake  
I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone  
Oh I could bury you alive  
But you might crawl out with a knife  
And kill me when I'm sleeping  
That's why_

You grinned, thinking of an idea. You'd spill his innards across the ground, painting the rotted floor with the color you'd recently taken a liking to.

_I can't decide  
Wether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride._

Satoshi was now dead, lying in a pool of his own blood and guts. The excitement of the kill was beginning to fade, and it left you wondering,

What had you done?

(Song is I Can't Decide by the Scissor Sisters)


	5. Enemies (Jane x Reader x Jeff)

Hello my ingots! Here's a small song-shot I did when I was bored… Also, March 2 is a special day! :D Anyways, hope you enjoy!

~Silver  
**WARNING: SADNESS AND DEATH AHEAD**

Key:  
_Italics_ – Song lyrics

_Listen up, there's not a moment to spare_  
_It's quite a drop_  
_From the top so how you feeling down there_  
_It's a cold cruel, harsh reality_  
_Caught stuck here with your enemies_  
_Who do you think you are_  
_Tearing us all apart_

You and Jane were not on the best of terms. In fact, the two of you were on a level that most people would immediately recognize that the two of you were enemies if they so much as saw you two together. She thought that because you were dating Jeff, the two of you couldn't get along. She fought with you so much that Slender finally had to kick her out, seeing as she always started the arguments.

_Where did you think you could go_  
_'__Cause everyone already knows_  
_It's 20 to 1_  
_Yeah, so you better run_

When she had been kicked out, she had been furious. She rampaged throughout your room, tearing everything up before Slender finally grabbed her and threw her out the window. She wasn't very pleased with the results and tried to come back in, only for Slender to threaten her in which she finally backed off, running off into the nearby forest.

_You got the world on its knees _  
_You're taking all that you please_  
_You want more_  
_You want more_

She teamed up with Zalgo and his group and had vowed to exact revenge. She would start with killing you, mentally and physically wounding Slender's group. After she was through with your group, she'd take more and won't stop.

_But you'll get nothing from me_  
_You're like the burden we bear_  
_You're all the hate that we share_

Everyone in Slender's group now hated Jane, as she had tried her first assassination on you. She had slipped into the mansion unnoticed with a small bottle of poison, and had somehow snuck some into your food when Slender wasn't watching it. Luckily, EJ was practiced in the medical field and was able to save you. Suffice to say, the group was now on guard.

_You want more_  
_You want more_

_But you'll get nothing from me_  
_Enemies_  
_Enemies_

She wanted you dead, but for some reason, you just _wouldn't_ _die_. Every time she tried, someone either saved you or the plan backfired, resulting in herself being the one injured. Regardless, Zalgo was getting restless with her antics.

_You started something that you just couldn't stop_  
_You turned the ones that you love into the angriest mob_  
_And their one last wish is that you pay for it_  
_And there's no way you're getting out of this_

_Who do you think you are_  
_Tearing us all apart_

This was the time that she would finally kill you. She had given up on sneaking poison and setting up traps for you to fall into. This time, she would sneak in while all of you were sleeping, murdering you in your sleep.

_Where did you think you could go_  
_'__Cause everyone already knows_  
_It's 20 to 1_  
_Yeah, so you better run_

The plan had worked, you lay asleep, blissfully unaware of the danger just inches away from you. Jane grinned to herself as she raised the knife, plunging it deep into your stomach repeatedly. Your eyes flew open at the pain and you took a sharp intake of breath. Seeing Jane standing over you, you whispered, so faint that she had to strain to hear.

_"__I'm sorry for whatever I did to you."_

_You got the world on its knees_  
_You're taking all that you please_  
_You want more_  
_You want more_

Jane's eyes widened. You apologized to her? Even when you didn't exactly do anything to her? She teared up and shakily pulled the knife out. What had she done?

_But you'll get nothing from me_  
_You're like the burden we bear_  
_You're all the hate that we share_

_You want more_  
_You want more_

_But you'll get nothing from me_  
_Enemies_  
_Enemies_

You gave one last shuddering breath as your vision grew fuzzy, darkening the already dark room. The last thing you saw was Jane pull out the knife and drop it before the door opened.

_Where did you think youcould go_  
_'__Cause everyone already knows_  
_It's 20 to 1_  
_Yeah, so you better run_

Jane was now dead, laying in a pool of her own crimson liquid. Jeff had walked in to go to bed with you, when he had opened the door, his eyes met the worst sight he could imagine. Jane was standing over you with a bloodied knife, while she watched your life drain away. He had immediately gone into action, pulling out his own knife before charging Jane and letting out a cry. The other pastas had heard his cry, coming out of their rooms to investigate.

_You're got the world on its knees _  
_You've taken all that you please_  
_You want more, you want more_  
_But you'll get nothing from me_

When they had walked into the room, they saw Jeff cradling your cold body while Jane's own was on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding her. They felt shocked as they stared at your limp form, before tears of their own entered their eyes. They couldn't believe you were dead.

_You're like the burden we bear_  
_You're all the hate that we share_  
_You want more, you want more_

Slender had decided to have a small funeral for you, so that they could honor your memory. You had been a good Proxy to Slender and a good friend to all of them, regardless of habits. The mood was somber as your body was lowered into the ground. Their tears were already spent and they couldn't handle the emotional stress. Jeff was the only one left, standing over your grave with tears in his eyes, the other pastas having long since gone inside to mourn on their own. He fell to his knees as more tears escaped his eyes, threatening to overflow as he let out a wail that all the pastas inside could hear.

_But you'll get nothing from me_  
_But you'll get nothing from me_  
_Enemies_  
_Enemies_

(Song is Enemies by Shinedown)

OH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE? I FELT LIKE WRITING SOMETHING SAD AND THE SONG CAME ON AND I WAS LIKE "I NEED TO DO THIS"


	6. Face Everything (Zalgo x Reader x CP's)

Hello my ingots! So, I've recently gotten into a band called Papa Roach and I don't know dudes… I think I got a problem. I CAN'T STOP LISTENING TO THEM! They're so good! I was inspired by this song of theirs, which happens to be my personal favorite, to write this! Heh, I think it works. Hope you enjoy!

~Silver

Key:  
(y/n) – Your name  
(c/p) – Creepypasta name  
_Italics_ – Song lyrics

_Face everything and rise_  
_Face everything and rise_

_The streets crawl with a deadly omen_  
_Outside I see a world that's broken_  
_I can't breathe, my heart is choking_  
_I need a cure for this life I've chosen_

The entire town was on lockdown, a new killer had moved in and even Slender was wary of him. He was known to all the pastas as "Zalgo". He'd kill anyone he saw, setting fire to things for fun, to satisfy his bloodlust. You didn't doubt he'd kill you if he had the chance.

_My pain is a blessing in disguise_  
_I feel it cutting and it's cutting like a knife_  
_My pain, my pain is a blessing in disguise_  
_I feel it cutting and it's cutting like a knife_

Slender had ordered the pastas to a meeting, he wanted to talk about a plan on how to stop Zalgo, so that they could get their town back and continue their own killings. It was somehow decided that you were bait, as you were one of the more popular pastas. Some of the others protested, but all had a bad feeling about it, something in their gut was saying that you shouldn't go.

_I will face everything and rise_  
_Never gonna quit until I die_  
_Angels keep falling from the sky_  
_I'll take their broken wings and learn to fly_  
_I will face everything and rise_

You were in your human form, silently wishing you were anywhere but there. Sure, you were a Pasta and couldn't die to human hands, but Zalgo wasn't exactly known for being human. You were walking along the sidewalk, the street lights flickering ominously as you passed, casting shadows that danced to a soundless tune. You could hear the small sounds of mice, rummaging through garbage and skittering along in empty alleyways. There were a few crickets as well, adding their own music to the night. You froze as everything suddenly went silent.

_The earth shakes and the city's burning_  
_But it feels like the tide is turning_  
_Life hurts and there's no warning_  
_Lightning strikes, my heart is storming_

The ground was trembling, adding to your own shakes. It started to rain, soaking your clothes and sending a shiver down your spine. The sound of feet slapping against concrete came from behind you, before it went silent once more. Releasing a breath, you turned.

_The rain is a blessing in disguise_  
_The flood's coming and it's drowning all the lies_  
_The rain, the rain is a blessing in disguise_  
_The flood's coming and it's drowning all the lies_

Your breath caught in your throat as you took in the sight before you. Zalgo was there, his face mere inches from your own, a small smirk tugging his lips.

"And where do you think you're going, little one?"

His voice sounded like multiple people talking at the same time and saying the same thing, echoing through your ears. He grinned maliciously at your figure before putting a hand up, gesturing to you.

"I do believe you're (c/n), right?"

_I will face everything and rise_  
_Never gonna quit until I die_  
_Angels keep falling from the sky_  
_I'll take their broken wings and learn to fly_  
_I will face everything and rise_

Your eyes widned, he knew your plan and who you were? This was not good. You didn't have long to think on it, as he picked you up as if you were a stuffed toy and began to run, jumping up and climbing to a roof. You tried to scream, but he quickly muffled your sounds with a hand, still running from rooftop to rooftop. Where were the rest of the pastas? Why hadn't they shown up to help? Why didn't they save you?

_Throw me in the fire, we'll never be the same  
I come alive when I am burning in the flames_  
_I'm under the fire but I'm finally wide awake_  
_My life feels empty when I am walking through the flames_  
_Walking through the flames_  
_Walking through the flames_

You had been Zalgo's prisoner for a week. At least, you thought it was a week. You weren't able to tell as your cell had no windows. It was lonely, the only thing in there was a small bucket and the chains that were bound to your hands and feet, keeping you from running. Zalgo's favorite past time was torturing you. Scars littered your body and you looked like you had just come back from a war. He had taken your left eye, gave you a scar over your right one, taken a few of your fingers, and had done much, much more. The thing that broke you though, was that your "family", the pastas, hadn't made any rescue attempt. There hadn't been a sign of them, you hadn't seen them since the meeting and figured that they simply didn't care about you anymore. But you wouldn't give up, you'd bide your time until you could find an opportunity to escape. You would remain defiant until your last dying breath.

_I will face everything and rise_  
_Never gonna quit until I die_  
_Angels keep falling from the sky_  
_I'll take their broken wings and learn to fly_  
_I will face everything and rise_

You had somehow managed to escape Zalgo's clutches. One of his less loyal minions had felt bad for you and unlocked your chains, not remembering that you were a killer. Zalgo had left earlier to go killing, giving you the chance to get out and escape back to the mansion.

_The pain, the pain is a blessing in disguise_  
_Face everything and rise_  
_The pain, the pain is a blessing in disguise_  
_Face everything and rise_

Fire. That was the only thing you saw, other than the bodies of your friends. You had made it to the mansion, only to fall to your knees at the sight before you. Zalgo's minions had ransacked the place, killing its occupants and burning everything. Now you knew why they hadn't come to your rescue. They had been dead since you left. A laugh echoed throughout the night, sending shivers down your spine.

"Did you really think you could escape, (y/n)?"

(Song is Face Everything and Rise by Papa Roach)


	7. Frame of Mind (China x Insane Reader)

Hello my ingots! So here's a small one-shot I had in my mind for a while… And please note that some of the song involves instruments, meaning there isn't quite as much singing as there is in most songs. This is a Tristam song so it's kinda expected. And the next chapter to my Amnesia fic is in the works! I got it halfway finished and I needed a break, so I decided to write this down before I lost it! Hope you enjoy!

~Silver

Key:  
_Italics_ – Song lyrics

_For now you can stay_  
_Right here we will play_  
_Until somehow you can find_  
_A slightly different frame of mind_

Your sanity was dropping fast and Yao knew it. He'd often spot you talking to no one, and every time he asked you who it was you were chatting with, you'd just laugh and point to your forehead.

_Right here in my arms_  
_Away from all harm_  
_You'll be safe from all the flares_  
_Although I know you don't care_

You had finally snapped, your sanity had dropped drastically and everyone around you now knew. The wardens at a local Insane Asylum were at your front door, speaking with Yao on what happened. The voices in your head were telling you that Feli was a bad person, and that he wanted to do you harm. In reality, he was just coming in for a hug when you had pulled out a knife, listening to the sounds inside your head that were telling you he was going to kill you.

_You can lift your head up to the sky_  
_Take a deeper breath and give it time_  
_You can walk among the lines_  
_With your shattered frame of mind_

You were in the Asylum, locked up in an all-white room with a small, bullet proof window, a bed, and a little bathroom hidden behind a curtain. You often spent your time was talking to the voices in your head, as they told you what was going to happen to you. When they weren't talking to you, you'd stare out the window and listen to them argue among themselves. Yao would visit you as well, meaning you'd never get bored. He knew your mind was in a fragile state, that it had been completely shattered by something. What that something was, he didn't know.

_Instead you could always stay_  
_We can wait right here and play_  
_Until somehow you can find_  
_A slightly better frame of mind_

_When they say you will fall_  
_You can reach nothing at all_  
_Hide your tracks_  
_Beneath the rind_  
_Of a different frame of mind_

You finally got the names of the voices in your head. They were known as Natalia, Arthur, and Alfred. You had found out when one of them brought up the subject of names, and you had said that you didn't know theirs. The doctors and wardens hoped that you were one of the patients that they could actually help, that they could heal. They would bring you to one on one sessions with a Therapist, and he'd ask you every day what caused the voices. Every time he asked, you'd clam up, not speaking another word until the session ended, in which you gave a goofy smile, a lilting laugh, and start talking to your "friends". Yao came every other day, often trying to help you get back your sanity and helping the Therapist.

_Is that what you heard_  
_Broken words in the dirt_  
_Yelling out, into the sun_

_Here we come_  
_Here we come_

Today you had your first "episode", as the doctors liked to call it. You were inconsolable, screaming and tearing at the walls of your room while you fought back the wardens who were trying their hardest to get you to calm down. You were uttering a single phrase over and over, but they couldn't tell what it was you were saying. They finally called Yao, telling him about what was going on and how they needed him to calm you down, as he was the only one who could get an actual conversation out of you.

_Here we come… Here we come_  
_Here we come… Here we come_

When Yao arrived at your designated room, he heard the screaming and the yelling of the wardens. He was able to calm you down by grabbing and rocking you back and forth, whispering sweet nothings into your ear as your breathing regulated. He was able to hear you repeat the phrase, and had asked what it meant. You replied with a wail.

"They're coming!"

_You can lift your head up to the sky_  
_Take a deeper breath and give it time_  
_You can walk among the lines_  
_With your shattered frame of mind_

It was a few days after the incident, and you were still uttering that one phrase. No one knew what it meant, no one knew who exactly was coming, all they knew was that no matter how many times they asked, you'd never answer, instead choosing to cry and repeat the phrase.

_I wish that you could always stay_  
_We can wait right here and play_  
_Until somehow you can find_  
_A slightly better frame of mind_

_You can lift your head up to the sky_  
_Take a deeper breath and give it time_  
_You can walk the path among the lines_  
_With your shattered frame of mind_

When Yao had walked into your room this morning, you were sitting in the corner, still uttering that phrase and rocking back and forth. However, when he touched your shoulder, you completely stopped moving. He walked in front of you and crouched down, trying to get a look at your eyes that were hidden by your bangs. He fell back on his behind as you put your hands on your head, letting out a horrible screech that shattered his ear drums. You were now shaking, your head going left to right so fast he was surprised you didn't have whiplash. You were screaming the phrase, however it had changed.

"They're here!"

_Instead you could always stay_  
_We can wait right here and play_  
_Until somehow you can find_  
_A slightly better frame of mind_

_And when daylight comes through_  
_When the day is anew_  
_Then it will be time_  
_For a new frame of mind_

You were kicking and screaming, grabbing at things Yao couldn't see. Outside the door he could hear the footsteps of the wardens coming to see what happened, however they didn't get very far, as when they tried to open the door, they found it locked. They were banging on it, yelling out and trying to see through the little window, to catch a glimpse of what was going on inside. It was completely dark, the lights had gone out and Yao couldn't see his hand in front of his face.

_When all eyes are on you_  
_You will know what to do_  
_Since you will have found_  
_Your new frame of mind_

Your screaming was suddenly cut off, replaced by the sound of liquid hitting the tile floor and a small _thump_. Yao was suddenly worrying, wondering if the things you were hearing and seeing were more real than he thought. A light suddenly came on, showing a small section of the floor. The section you were just on. Now, there was only a red liquid that smelled metallic and looked extremely fresh. His eyes widened and darted around, trying to find the source of the blood when his eyes landed on you. Or what used to be you.

_When you lift your head up to the sky_  
_Take a deeper breath and give it time_  
_You can walk the path among the lines_

Your body was hunched over, a crazed smile on your face as it slowly stood up, allowing him to see what had happened. Tears sprung in his eyes as he saw the damage that had been done to you and he tried his hardest not to let out a cry. Your stomach was ripped out, allowing all to see your intestines. Your left eye was missing, letting him see your empty socket that was dripping with blood. Beside you he could see three people, a blonde man with green eyes and bushy eyebrows, another blonde man with blue eyes and a cowlick, and a girl with long light blonde hair and blue eyes. All of them were missing their left eye and stomach. Letting out a laugh, you all ask him the same question.

"Won't you join us?"

_But always know that you'll be safe_  
_I'll be here throughout your days_  
_Come find me and we will play_

(Song is Frame of Mind by Tristam &amp; Braken)

Alrighhhhhhtt! I'll let you dudes decide what happens after that! Do you make him "Join" you? Do you kill him off? Does he live? Will the doctors be able to get in and save him? What happens to you? Heh, I want to know what you guys want! Tell me in the comments! (AND NO, I WON'T CONTINUE THIS!)


	8. Give Me Your Hand (Canada x Reader)

**WARNING: FLUFFFFF SO MUCH FLUFFF**

Sorry if he seems OOC!

Key:  
(y/n) – Your name  
_Italics _– Song lyrics  
(A/N) – Author's note

_Dressed in your Friday best_  
_And ready to impress, whoa-oh_  
_I like the show, oh oh_  
_And can I say that you're the prettiest girl that I know_  
_Or will ever know_

Today was your birthday, and to celebrate, your friends were throwing a party at a local club. (A/N: Can you rent clubs for parties? Tbh I dunno… If you can't then just pretenddd) You were dressed in a beautiful pink spaghetti strap dress that stopped around mid-thigh with white flats and a red heart necklace. (A/N: Your outfit) Walking into the main room, all eyes were immediately drawn to you, causing your cheeks to redden from embarrassment.

_So give me your hand_  
_Got a record on the table and I think it's gonna, gonna make you wanna let go_  
_An opportunity to get a little wild, baby can I get a smile, smile, damn, I hope so_  
_Now we're turning up the heat, turn the shuffle to repeat, to repeat, to repeat, to repeat_

Giving a soft smile, you went to mingle with the crowd of countries. However, one caught your eye and you grinned, waving him over.

"Mathew!"  
Mathew noticed you calling, and was now heading over to you. His face was slightly reddened as he got closer, and your heart fluttered when he grabbed your hand.

_She said "I love this song I've heard it before and it stole my heart I know every word"_  
_She's gonna dance all night night_  
_Till it hurts_  
_Singing the best song ever, best song ever_

The dj turned up the volume of the music, the base thundering through everyone's ears. Grinning, you pulled Mathew towards the dance floor.

"This is my favorite song! Come on!"

Mathew gave a small smile in your direction, however was hesitant to dance in the crowd. Nudging him, you gave your own smile before starting to dance. He seemed to think something over, before he finally joined you on the flashing floor.

_Give me your hand_  
_Give me your hand_  
_She said "This is the best song ever, best song ever"_

_Music colliding with the words singing what she wanna say_  
_I hope it's my name_  
_And every time you hear it you'll remember this night again_  
_Again and Again_  
_So give me your hand_

You and Mathew joined hands, dancing till your bodies ached. Giggling, you both whirled and twirled, jumping and sliding. The song came to its slower part, meant for special moments with your partner. Mathew placed his hand on your lower back as he held your other one, and you both pressed up against each other.

_'__Cause I'm ready and I'm able and I'm thinking' I can make you finally wanna let go_  
_Just to show you my affection turn the speakers up to ten then eleven till we break the windows_  
_Now we're turning up the heat, turn the shuffle to repeat, to repeat, to repeat, to repeat_

Turning slowly, you gazed into each other's eyes. It was just then that Mathew realized how beautiful you truly were, he loved everything about you. The way your hair moved when you twirled, the way your eyes sparkled when you had an idea, even the way your hips shook when you swayed to the beat of the music. He smiled softly.

"(y/n)… Did I ever tell you how beautiful you were?"

_She said "I love this song I've heard it before and it stole my heart I know every word"_  
_She's gonna dance all night night_  
_Till it hurts_  
_Singing the best song ever, best song ever_

_Give me your hand_  
_Give me your hand_  
_She said "This is the best song ever, best song ever"_

Your eyes widened. He didn't stutter? That was new. However, your surprise soon turned to a warm, fluttery feeling in your stomach at his words. Laughing, you replied.

"No, but now isn't a bad time to start."

He laughed along with you as you both continued to dance. The slow part soon came to an end, and you let go of each other to continue dancing.

_We're not coming down_  
_You're all mine_  
_We're so high_  
_Rocket to cloud nine_  
_When we're turning up the_  
_Best song ever_  
_Best song ever_

_She said "I love this song I've heard it before and it stole my heart I know every word"_  
_She's gonna dance all night night_  
_Till it hurts_  
_Singing the best song ever, best song ever_

The song came to an end, and you both were grinning as the base made its last dying sounds. Mathew grabbed your hand and tugged you towards a quieter part of the room, an area where you could observe everyone but were still far enough away for people to know the two of you didn't want to be disturbed. Smiling, the two of you sat down and he began to tell you how beautiful you were.

_She said "I love this song I've heard it before and it stole my heart I know every word"_  
_She's gonna dance all night night_  
_Till it hurts singing the best song ever, best song ever_  
_Give me your hand_

_Give me your hand_  
_She said "This is the best song ever, best song ever"_

(Song is Give Me Your Hand by The Ready Set)


	9. Im Not Alright (Satoshi x Insane Reader)

(This is the the sequel to the sequel!)

Key:  
_Italics –_ Song lyrics

_All dressed up_  
_In a white straight jacket_  
_No, you can't have it_

You couldn't believe what you had done. Poor Yuka and Satoshi lay in a pool of their own blood as you stood over them, tears pouring from your eyes.

_Paper airplanes_  
_Open window_  
_Here today_  
_Gone tomorrow_

Just minutes ago, both were alive and well. Here one second, gone the next. All thanks to you.

[Chorus]  
_I like to stare at the sun_  
_And think about what I've done_  
_I lie awake in my great escape_

_I like crossing the line_  
_And slowly losing my mind_  
_Are you okay_  
_'__Cuz I feel fine_  
_Maybe it's me_  
_I'm just crazy_  
_Maybe I like that I'm not alright_

You knew it wasn't really your fault you committed those crimes. You had had a moment of weakness, when you had saw the first corpse of the school. You had visions of your death, visions of all the ones you loved dying.

_All messed up_  
_And slightly twisted_  
_Am I sick or am I gifted_  
_Paper airplanes_  
_Open windows_  
_Here today_  
_And gone tomorrow_

In your moment of weakness, you had allowed the darkening to seep in. It tainted your once pure soul, changing you. With a sickening feeling in your stomach, you had slowly lost all sense of direction, of right from wrong.

[Chorus]  
_I like to stare at the sun_  
_And think about what I've done_  
_I lie awake in my great escape_

_I like crossing the line_  
_And slowly losing my mind_  
_Are you okay_  
_'__Cuz I feel fine_  
_Maybe it's me_  
_I'm just crazy_  
_Maybe I like that I'm not alright_

Because you had that one moment of weakness, Satoshi and Yuka were now laying in their own crimson pools, still warm. You had blood on your hands, you were a murderer.

_Woah_  
_I don't care if you apologize_  
_I can't lie_  
_Woah_  
_I can't lie_

You could still feel the darkness in the recesses of your soul, waiting for another moment, another small moment of weakness so that it could come forth again. No matter how many times you tried to apologize, you knew it was worthless. No matter how many Sorry's you said, it wouldn't atone for what you had done.

_I like to stare at the sun_  
_And think about what I've done_  
_I lie awake in my great escape_

_I like crossing the line_  
_And slowly losing my mind_  
_Are you okay_  
_'__Cuz I feel fine_  
_Maybe it's me_  
_I'm just crazy_  
_Maybe I like that I'm not alright_  
_Maybe I like that I'm not alright_

(Song is I'm Not Alright by Shinedown)


	10. Killer (Ticci Toby x Reader)

Hello my friends! So here's a small one-shot between Toby and Reader-Chan! This song is honestly one of my favorites, because murder! Hype! Seriously though, enjoy!

~Silver

**WARNING: SADNESS AND DEATH AHEAD**

Key:  
(y/n) – Your name  
_Italics_ – Song lyrics

_Stuck in a limbo (here we go)_  
_Me and my sins go (toe-to-toe oh oh oh)_  
_I played a vicious part (whoa)_  
_I broke an unfair share of hearts_  
_I'm about to blow_  
_So if you come around then you should know_

Toby knew it was wrong to fall in love with a human, it was unheard of. A CreepyPasta, let alone a _proxy_, was not supposed to love their targets. So when Toby found himself in that situation, he didn't know what to do.

_I'll tear you up in two_  
_Go ahead walk it off if you know whats best for you_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh oh oh_

You loved Toby as well. The two of you had met when he was supposed to kill you, however you had instead offered him waffles as you were eating them at the time. He reluctantly accepted and was planning on killing you afterwards, however he had found you intriguing and didn't do it. You were aware that he wasn't allowed to love you, but you couldn't help yourself.

_I'm no good for you (no)_  
_This heart ain't built for two so_  
_Runaway, runaway_  
_Cuz I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you_  
_I'm no good for you (no)_  
_Get in love then I'll bet you lose so_  
_Runaway, runaway_  
_Cuz I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you_  
_Imma imam imma love killer_  
_Imma imam imma love killer_  
_Imma imam imma killer_

Toby was unstable, always was, always will be. You had known this to, and it was a part of him that you loved. What was the point in being sane if it was no fun and you got bullied because of it? You wanted to join Toby and the rest of the Pastas, however he was _extremely _reluctant to let you do so. If he did, you'd most likely be killed before you even set foot in the mansion.

_Lower than real low (here we go)_  
_Take your heart like a repo (no-no-no-oh-oh)_  
_You dug yourself into (whoa)_  
_A pretty mess that I made for you_  
_I'm about to show_  
_For the time you're gonna lose_  
_By the time I go-oh-oh_

The second time the two of you had met, you were reading manga on the couch while eating a small box of Pocky. He had come in through your window and just about gave you a heart attack when he placed his hand on your shoulder. That day was one of the better days, where he wouldn't come to you covered on scratches and bruises. You had had to explain what manga and anime was to him, and to say the least you were surprised he _didn't_ know. Everyone knew what anime and manga was, and you wouldn't be surprised if some of the other Pastas knew.

_I'll tear you up in two_  
_Go ahead walk it off if you know whats best for you_  
_Oh-oh-oh-oh oh oh_

It was a few days after the two of you had become official, that he had come to your house in a rage. You didn't know what had set him off, but it must've been something big. That was the first time he had hit you. Of course, he immediately apologized and wanted to make dinner for you. And you being the forgiving person you were, accepted his apology.

_I'm no good for you (no)_  
_This heart ain't built for two so_  
_Runaway, runaway_  
_Cuz I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you_  
_I'm no good for you (no)_  
_Get in love and I'll bet you lose so_  
_Runaway, runaway  
Cuz I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you_  
_Imma imma imma love killer_  
_Imma imma imma love killer_  
_Imma imma imma killer_

A few days after the incident, he came home in yet another rage. Apparently, one of the other Proxies had taken the credit of his kill, causing his boss to be quite angry with him. He hit you a few times before he seemed to realize what he had done, and again he apologized.  
You accepted reluctantly.

_Bootleg emotions_  
_Bottled up explosions_  
_Intoxicating you_  
_Learning of the truth_  
_I'm your sentencing_  
_Exiting through your skin_  
_Intoxicating you_  
_Ninety seven proof_

It was the third time that pushed him over the edge. You had never seen Toby like this. He had gone around your house, tearing up everything and breaking all the stuff you owned. You had tried to get him to stop, but in his blind rage, he had pulled a hatchet out. You took a step back and tried to reason with him

"Calm down. Why don't we talk about it?"

He hadn't listened. Instead, he chose to swing that hatchet at you and you barely had time to react. Ducking to avoid being decapitated, you instead got a slash on the arm. He didn't seem to realize what he had done, as he kept swinging around randomly. Your arm was practically falling off, hanging on by the tendons as you stood there in shock, the pain not yet registering. You hadn't seen the axe coming for you that last time, as you had your gaze on your arm that was about to fall off. It was only when it connected with your stomach, digging deep into your intestines and splattering blood everywhere did you realize.

"T-Toby…?"

He seemed to snap out of his daze at the sound of your strained voice, and when he looked up, his eyes met the worst sight he could imagine. You were standing there, your arm practically severed in two, holding a hand over your stomach to keep your guts from falling out. You let out a whimper as you grew dizzy and fell to the floor, gazing up at the ceiling in a trance. Toby dropped his hatchet and got down on his hands and knees next to you, tears running down his pale face.

"(y-y/n)…?"

_I'm no good for you (no)_  
_This heart ain't built for two so_  
_Runaway, runaway_  
_Cuz I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you_  
_I'm no good for you (no)_  
_Get in love and I'll bet you lose so_  
_Runaway, runaway_  
_Cuz I'm no, I'm no, I'm no good for you_  
_Imma imma imma love killer_  
_Imma imma imma love killer _  
_Imma imma imma killer_

You didn't reply as your vision darkened, hearing nothing but the sound of your own heartbeat in your ears. Toby saw your eyes glazing over and let out a heartbreaking wail, the reality of what he had just done setting in. You gave one last shuttering breath, before your eyes fluttered shut, sealing your fate.

"(Y/N)!"

The wail was heard throughout the neighborhood.

WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS OMG GUYS I NEED A TISSUEEEEEEEEEE

(Song is called Killer by The Ready Set)

ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoyed this extremely sad story I wrote! I love murder and sad things. It's so much fun!


	11. Light's Out (Snapped Kishunuma x Reader)

Hey my little ingots! Look at what I found in my fanfiction folder! This was about halfway unfinished and when I opened it my reaction was "HOLY SHIT THIS IS A THING?" I don't even remember starting this… Oh well! I have noticed there is quite a lack of Corpse Party fanfics, even less reader inserts. So I've decided to finish and post this! Hope you enjoy!  
~Silver

(This is Kishinuma from Corpse Party: Tortured Souls!)  
Key~  
(y/n) – Your Name  
(a/n) – Author's note

You silently cursed yourself as you ran down the halls of the rundown school, trying not to trip over the many missing boards. Earlier you had run into Kishinuma, it would have been an exciting reunion, if he hadn't been standing over the mangled body of Ayumi with a bloody pipe. You had been wandering the halls after emptying the contents of your stomach when you had come across a fresh looking corpse that looked like it had been hurled down the hall at a high speed, (a/n: NOOOOOOOOO MAYUUUUU) when you had happened upon him. At first, you were ecstatic, thinking you would no longer be alone in the horrid school. That was before you noticed Ayumi, sitting in a pool of her own blood, giving you a desperate look, trying to tell you to run. You let out a small gasp at the sight of her mangled body, the small sound alerting her murderer of your presence. He quickly spun around, a crazy gleam in his eyes before he realized it was you. He grinned at the sight of your figure before saying,

"(y/n)-chan! I didn't see you there!"

You took a hesitant step back, in which he took one towards you. At this point, you saw the pipe in his hands, dripping with the crimson substance that is blood. You had quickly put two and two together, and it didn't take long for you to take off at a sprint back the way you came. You heard him give chase as he sang out,

"(y/n)-chan, come back! I just want to play! I promise it won't hurt too much!"

You ran into the nearest room you could and shut the door behind you before pushing a desk in front of it for a barricade of sorts. As you caught your breath you examined the room you had gone into, looking for any sort of hiding place. Your eyes were quickly drawn to a small closet on the other side of the room and you made your way towards it, giving a small jump at the sound of pounding on the door.

"Oh (y/n)-chan, I know you're in there! You can't hide!"

Throwing open the doors of the closet and stepping in, you quickly shut them and tried not to whimper at the sound of the door and desk scraping against old, rotten wood. You heard footsteps walk in the room, before all went quiet. Hearing nothing, you silently hoped he had left, and were about to push open the door to peek out when he started speaking.

"You know, I think I like this game of hide and seek. Too bad it has to end so early. You didn't do a very good job at hiding, (y/n)-chan."

With that, he threw open the doors to the closet you were in, causing you to scream. He grinned manically at you before pulling you roughly out of the closet. He purred in your ear as he held your hands behind your back.

"I'm going to miss you. Not."

He then released your hands and pushed you to the floor. Grunting as you hit the hard ground, you quickly pulled yourself up to try and get away. As you turned, you saw a flash of silver before you felt pain explode into you nose, blood flowing out. Letting out a cry, you fell back down, holding your now broken nose and pounding head. Your head was dizzy and your thoughts were muddled as you saw another flash of silver before more pain exploded into you. This time, you fell down onto your back, not having the energy to get up. Your vision was turning dark as you felt the pipe come down again, causing you to loose all sense of direction. The last thing you saw was Kishinuma looking down on you, pipe raised above his head as he laughed darkly, insanity lacing his voice.

"Light's out, (y/n)-chan."


	12. Made of Stone (Cheater France x Reader)

Key:  
(y/n) – Your name  
_Italics_ – Song lyrics

_Speak your mind_  
_Like I care_  
_I can see your lips moving_  
_I've just learned not to hear_  
_Don't waste your time_

Tears streamed down your face as you watched Francis kiss another girl. You had known he was cheating on you for a while, and this wasn't the first time you had caught him in the act, but you had tried to ignore it, prompting to try and fix it by doing everything you could for him. You'd tried to become better, however, it just seemed to push him away even more. The two of you used to be so close, now there was only an empty house, with you, the lonely one, inside. He didn't even sleep in bed with you anymore, instead choosing to crash on the couch for those rare nights he came home. You could see his lips moving, whispering something into the girl's ear to which she giggled.

_It's never enough for you, baby_  
_Don't want to play your game anymore_  
_No matter what you say_  
_I'm all out of love for you, baby_  
_And now that I've tried everything_  
_I'll numb the pain, 'till I'm made of stone_

You'd had enough. You couldn't stand seeing him with someone else while the two of you drifted further apart. Slamming open the door to the house, you shot the two a glare before running up to the bedroom to start packing your things. You could hear the girl snicker and the pounding of footsteps behind you, signaling that Francis was following.

"Mon Cheri! It wasn't what it looked like!"  
Tuning out his voice, you continued to throw your things into a bag. You knew if you listened to what he said you'd be drawn back in, that you'd forgive him and give him another chance. But you knew better, you would become numb to his words, they would have no meaning to you anymore after you left. Throwing the bag over your shoulder, you finally looked up. Francis looked extremely happy you were finally listening, and opened his mouth to speak, only for you to interrupt, tears drying.

"Don't. It was exactly what it looked like. I'm not going to take this anymore, Francis. I've had enough of your games. I can't stand to watch you give your attention to other woman, while I stay home and try to figure out what I did wrong. It's over. I'm leaving."

_Take your time_  
_I'm not scared_  
_Make me everything you need me to be_  
_So the judgment seems fair_  
_Don't waste your time_

The shock and pain in his eyes almost made you want to take everything you just said back, to forgive him for everything he'd done to you. However, you knew better. Once a cheater, always a cheater. You'd grown up knowing that, and had been told countless times by many people to call it quits if anyone ever cheated on you. And you knew it was true, Francis was living proof. You walked out of the room, leaving Francis to stare in shock.

_It's never enough for you, baby_  
_Don't wanna play your game anymore_  
_No matter what you say_  
_I'm all out of love for you, baby_  
_I'll numb the pain, 'till I am made—_

_To tear out my heart_  
_For the way it feels_  
_I will still remember when you've long forgotten me_

Stepping into the driver's seat of your car, you pulled out your phone and started the engine. Calling your best friend, Elizabeta, you started to drive away. In the rear view mirrior, you could see Francis standing out on the lawn, lips moving to form your name in a shout. Behind him stood the girl he was just with, a small smirk on her face as the two watched you drive away.

"Hey (y/n)! How's it going?" Elizabeta finally picked up the phone.

"Eliza…" The tremble in your voice signaled to your friend that something was horribly wrong.

"(y/n)?! What happened?! Who do I need to hit?! Never mind, come to my house. We can talk it through and then I can go hit them!"

You ended the call and continued your drive, a destination now set in mind. However, your phone rung and seeing the caller ID only brought fresh tears. It was Francis. You let it wring, not wanting to hear his sorry excuses on how much he loved you or how the girl came onto him.

_It's never enough for you, baby_  
_Don't wanna play your game anymore_  
_No matter what you say_  
_I'm all out of love for you, baby_  
_And now that I've tried everything_  
_I'll numb the pain, 'till I'm made of stone_  
_It's never enough _  
_I'll numb the pain, 'till I'm made of stone_  
_I'll numb the pain, 'till I'm made of stone_

Turning down the street Elizabeta lived on, you dried up your tears. You were no longer going to be held down by Francis, you wouldn't listen to him anymore. With a heavy heart, you pulled up to her driveway and got out. Your friend was already waiting at the door, having seen you drive up from the window and came in for a hug.

"Elizabeta…"

(Song is Made of Stone by Evanescence)


	13. Pink (BEN x Reader x Jeff)

Hello my ingots! So here's a small little fic that I've had on my mind for a while… I figured I'd write it down before I lost it completely. And yeah I got an English project due soon… I'm gonna procrastinate one more day as it is currently 8:11 P.M.! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this silly little fic! Sorry it's so short!

~Silver

Key:  
(y/n) – Your name

"Hush! You gotta be quieter (y/n)! He'll hear us!"

"I can't help it!"

You and BEN were currently outside of Jeff's room, readied with pink nail polish, posters, paint, and even pink hair dye. You were trying to contain your giggles, as to not alert the unknowing Jeff who was sleeping inside.

"Come on, let's do this!"

BEN whispered in your ear, easing the door open as quietly as he could. It wasn't very quiet at all, actually, but luckily for you two, Jeff was a heavy sleeper. Grinning and tip-toeing into the room, you opened the nail polish while BEN opened the paint can.

"I can't wait to see his reaction!"

It was your turn to hush BEN while you started painting Jeff's nails as neatly as you could. If he was going to wake up to everything pink, might as well make it nice, right? You doubted Jeff would care. You could hear BEN snickering behind you as he painted and you quickly finished Jeff's nails as he mumbled something in his sleep.

Now came the hard part. Dying his hair without him waking up. Easing your weight onto the bed, you carefully picked Jeff's head up and set it in your lap. BEN looked over at what you were doing and quietly whispered, just loud enough for you to hear,

"_I ship it._"

Your head snapped up and you glared at him before opening the bottle of dye and pouring some on Jeff's hair. Massaging your fingers in it, you looked up and saw that BEN was done with painting the room. You honestly didn't know how he finished it that fast or how he got the paint to dry as he was now putting up the posters, but you didn't have long to think about it as Jeff rolled over in his sleep and hugged your waist.

"_BEN! Help me!_"

BEN Turned his head at your urgent whisper, only to stifle laughter as tears filled his eyes at the sight of Jeff snuggling up to you. You could feel heat rush to your face as you stared helplessly at BEN, hoping that he would help.

"_I ship it!_"

BEN then ran out of the room, leaving you with a sleeping Jeff hugging your waist. You heard footsteps coming back towards the room and BEN came back in, holding something behind his back. He grinned maliciously before raising whatever it was.

"Have fun, (y/n)!"

Your eyes widened when you realized BEN was holding a horn and you were about to shout when he blew it, interrupting you and causing Jeff to jolt awake.

"GOD DAMN IT BEN!"

Jeff looked up at you when you shouted and quickly realized the position the two of you were in, instantly letting go and glaring at BEN as his pale face flushed red. BEN, however, just grinned before running out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Jeff turned his glare to you.

"What the hell (y/n)?! What were you two doing in here?! And why was I holding you when I woke up?!"

Burning bright red, you pointed to the pink walls before getting up and bolting out of the room.

"(Y/N)! BEN! GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!"


	14. Scone(Dark England x Telekinetic Reader)

Hello my Ingots! So, I finally beat Pokemon Y… The stupid credits take forever! And well, I've been camping so I haven't been able to post anything because I had no internet… Did I mention I hate full restores? Heh, anyways, I wrote this while I was camping right after I beat Pokemon Y and it IS a little rushed because it was like 8 at night and we had to get up early the next day to pack up and leave. Sounds fun right? Wrong! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this quick little story!

~Silver

**IMPORTANT THINGS TO KNOW BEFORE YOU READ:**  
Alright, so in this Reader-Chan is gonna be telekinetic. That basically means you have the power to manipulate things with your mind! Sounds sweet, right? And England is gonna be the darker version of himself, NOT HIS 2P, but himself. Oh, and no one but you know about your ability! Have fun reading!

Key:  
(y/n) – Your name  
(f/a/c) – Favorite anime character  
(If you don't watch anime then choose your favorite character! Whether he/she is from a book or movie or anything else, it doesn't matter!)  
(A/N) – Author's note

You yawned quietly as you combed your brush through your hair. England, or Arthur, had invited you over for tea today, meaning you had to get up early. You weren't much of a morning person, losing sleep to get up and do stuff wasn't your sort of thing. However, being able to manipulate things with your mind does make getting up and doing things easier. And while everything is easier to do, it has its downfalls as well. Such as, you can't do it in public otherwise they'd have you arrested, you couldn't let your more "human" friends know because they'd probably call you a freak, and overall it takes a lot of concentration, a trait you weren't very fond of. Glancing out the door of the bathroom towards your open bedroom door, you checked the time. 9:30 in the morning, meaning you had an hour to yourself before you had to leave.

Casting one last look over your living room, you shut the front door and walked out to the car. During your free hour, you had chosen to doodle some sketches of your favorite anime character, (f/a/c). They were in your desk drawer waiting for you to work on them more when you got back. The drive to Arthur's house wasn't a long one, in fact, it was only a couple blocks and you could've easily walked, but as mentioned earlier, you weren't one of those people who get up and do things. The doorbell to Arthur's house was actually quite loud, and you didn't know why he chose such a noisy one, as it could be heard quite clearly through the door. You honestly wouldn't be surprised if you could hear it across the street. Wincing at the noise, you wait for said man to let you in. The sound of footsteps came from inside and you smiled when he opened the door.

"Hey Arthur!"

Arthur smiled at the sight of your figure before gesturing for you to come in, leading you towards his living room.

"Hello, love. I have some fresh tea and some scones waiting in the oven. Make yourself at home while I go get them."

Nodding, you chose a comfy looking armchair as Arthur went back into the kitchen. You hadn't been in Arthur's house in a while, and was quite surprised at the changes that happened. He had originally had a bright house, choosing light greens and tans, however, it was now extremely dark. The house had a creepy vibe to it as well, as if you shouldn't be there. However, you brushed it off, figuring that he was going through a "goth" phase, as you had gone through one yourself, and knew that it would soon end. (A/N: My Mother once thought I was goth/emo… .) Arthur came back into the living room holding a tray of scones and tea in his right hand. He set it on the coffee table and picked up a cup and scone, lightly sipping the tea. Picking some tea and a scone up for yourself, you two began to converse.

"So, Arthur, any reason as to why you asked me over for tea? Not that I mind, I was just curious."

He laughed lightly, the dark sound ringing throughout the room.

"Oh, you know, I just figured that we haven't hung out as much as we used to and hoped we could have some tea together."

You rose an eyebrow at his reason. The two of you hung out almost every day, as you both weren't fans of others and often chose to be alone reading a book or anything else.

"Ooookay… Well, how have things been going?"

You took a bite out of your scone as you said that, your eyes widening at the taste. Arthur's scones were usually _horrible_, and you only ate them to spare his feelings, but this tasted _good_! However, there was an unknown taste in the back of your mouth as you swallowed, and you quickly grew curious.

"What did you put in these scones? They're good!"

Arthur just smiled, the emotion looking sickly on his face as he watched you finish it off. Your vision was starting to grow dark near the edges, and you quickly realized what he did.

"Arthur?!"

His smile widened as the look of realization dawned on your face before it quickly turned into a drowsy one. He still had that sickly sweet smile on his face as you slumped to the ground, all sense of direction gone as you became lost in a world of darkness.

(Alright! Here's part one! Part two will be out soon. Hopefully… I still gotta unpack a lot of my things from the camping trip. I took a lot, mainly pillows, stuffed animals, my 3DS, and laptop… . Heh, I decided to make this 2 part story because 1: I didn't want it to run on. 2: It was 9 at night when I finished this and I had gone hiking and kayaking all day when I wrote this. Sooo, I was _extremely_ tired, especially with my injured shoulder. I honestly don't know how I injured it, but I did and it hurts whenever I move around too much. Anyways, keep an eye out for part 2! Hope you enjoyed!)


	15. (Dark England x Telekinetic Reader) 2

Hello my Ingots! Sorry for the delay… Heh, I got my laptop back Friday/Saturday (I don't remember which one .) and basically played Smite all day even though I said I'd update… Procrastination! Anyways, here's the second part! Hope you enjoy!

~Silver

**WARNING: TORTURE, GORE, AND VIOLENCE AHEAD**  
(And yes, you still have the telekinetic powers! You actually get to use them in this! No one but you knows about your powers. Supposedly… (; )

Key:  
(n/n) – Nick name  
_Italics_ – Thoughts  
(A/N) – Author's note

The first thing you noticed was the intense pain in your head. The feeling of your head being compressed was not a very fun feeling, something you did not want to experience again. You tried opening your eyes, only to slit them at the bright light that was above you, blinding you momentarily. Blinking past the brightness, you finally noticed where you were and the position you were in. The room you were in was dark, the only light source being the one above your head, lighting up the table you were on and casting shadows across the floor. You were strapped to a table, your head being enclosed and compressed in a metal contraption, making it so that you couldn't turn your head and look around. There were straps holding your wrists and ankles down, along with a big strap going beneath your breasts, making it so that you could not lift yourself off the table. You quickly realized you were only in your undergarments as a cold breeze blew by, making you shiver and try to curl into yourself.

"Ah, I see you're awake!"

A voice you recognized came from somewhere in the shadows, before the sound of footsteps came and the man stepped into the light.

"A-Arthur…?"

Said man was dressed in a green shirt with brown pants, a white apron stained red adorning his front half along with a pair of glasses on the bridge of his nose, giving him the look of a stereotypical mad scientist. He grinned widely as he stepped closer to you, pulling a small cart filled with different instruments that you looked upon fearfully.

"So, what do you want to start with first? Should we use the scalpel? The bone saw? Oh! Or we could use the Cat'o'Nintails! Hmm… No, I think we should use the scalpel first. We need to see those beautiful muscles of yours!"

Arthur picked up the scalpel, wiping it on his stained apron before stepping up next to you, gazing at your left arm before he lowered the scalpel, lightly cutting your arm and drawing blood. You whimpered as he continued, flaying your arm. Already a big flab of skin had been cut, and he gripped it tightly, giving you an excited grin.

"Isn't this fun?"

He gripped the skin harder, before giving a huge tug. You screamed loudly as tears filled your eyes, Arthur was standing next to you, holding a large piece of your skin and admiring it.

_I have to get out of here! _

Your eyes flicked around wildly, trying to find a way out before you remembered something, and if you could've face palmed, you would've.

_My powers! I can use them!_

Your gaze flicked to Arthur, who had turned around and was holding your flab of bloody skin up, as if showing it to someone else, however, no one but the two of you were in the room.(A/N: FMB!) You looked back to your straps and quickly felt for the power, the calm river that resided deep inside you. It answered to your call, coming to your need and you directed it towards the straps. You cast another glance at Arthur, who had disappeared somewhere in the darkness to do who knows what before you came back to the straps, which were hurriedly undoing themselves. You were now free, the only problem being the contraption around your head.

_I can't see it! I don't know how to get it off… _

Raising your hands, you felt the contraption, coming to the conclusion that the main part of it was below the table, the part holding your head coming through some holes that had been cut into the surface.

_Well, I guess I'll have to try…_

You directed the power to the bottom of the table, having it feel around before it found a switch. It flicked it upwards. Your screams of pain filled the air, drawing Arthur's attention back to you as he stepped into the light, grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"See? I told you she'd fall for it!"

He stepped closer to you, grinning down at your pained expression as salty tears rolled down your face. He tsked.

"Silly girl, did you not think I knew about your powers? My friends here told me they felt something off about you. Then one of them cleared it up, saying you had the power of telekinesis! I knew it wouldn't be easy to keep you strapped down, so I made a special contraption! If the switch is flicked, it squishes whatever it's holding! Isn't that wonderful?"

You tried to respond, but could only whimper as the machine crushed your head, slowly compressing even more. Your thoughts were a muddled mess of pain, and you felt the power, the one thing you wanted, disappear within you, going back to the recesses in which it resided. Arhur giggled childishly at the sound of your cries and whimpers.

"You see, once the switch is flicked, it keeps going! There's only one way to stop it, and that can only be done with a special code, something that only I and my friends possess!" He frowned in the middle of the explanation, "Hmmm… I guess that means you'll die and we won't get to have much fun… Ah, but it will be refreshing to hear your screams! They're always the best part! And after you pass, I can always flay you and make a doll!" He gasped, "You'll be the first one of my collection! Oh you're gonna be a special one! Don't you feel privileged?"

You had tuned him out halfway through, the pain becoming too intense. It was blinding, the edges of your vision already becoming dark as your head was compressed even further. A large **_CRACK_** was heard, before a searing pain spread throughout your head, causing you to let out multiple screams.

"Please! Stop!"

Arthur just smiled at you.

"I'm afraid not, Love!"

You let out another bloodcurdling scream as another crack sounded. The machine's pads were now a few inches away from each other, still compressing the brain matter and bits of bone stuck in between. The room fell silent as your eyes rolled back into your head and you gave one last shuddering breath, before all signs of life left, leaving behind an empty shell. The machine's pads were now pressed up against each other, the bits and pieces of flesh and bone still stuck in between, being grinded to a fine soup. Arthur's laugh rang throughout the room.

"Oh this was fun! And now I can make my first doll!"

He typed in the code to the machine and it retracted, allowing him to see the bloody mess that used to be your head. He realized that he wouldn't be able to take the mess with him, as some of it was still attached to your body, so he grabbed the bone saw and start hacking, trying to get the soup free from your corpse. The sound of metal sawing against flesh and bone was heard, and the bloody soup fell to the floor with a horrifying **SQUISH**. Arthur grinned childishly, putting down the bone saw and picking up the scalpel. By tomorrow, he'd have a new doll.

(Hype! That was fun to write! I love gory things! Heh, hope you enjoyed being made into a bloody soup and a doll! Questions and comments are welcomed!)


	16. Secret (Yuka x Insane Reader)

(This is a small sequel to Can't Decide, this time with Satoshi's younger sister, Yuka!)

You turned away from the corpse of Satoshi, coming face to face with his younger sister Yuka. Giggling, you winked and brought your pointer finger to your lips.

_Why do you smile  
Like you've been told a secret  
Now you're telling lies  
Cause you're the one to keep it  
But no one keeps a secret  
No one keeps a secret  
Why when we do our darkest deeds  
Do we tell  
They burn in our brains  
Become a living hell  
'Cause everyone tells  
Everyone tells_

Yuka looked up at your crimson splattered face, unshed tears in her eyes. "(y/n)-chan...?" Taking a step closer, you giggled again. "Yes, Yuka-chan?"

_Got a secret  
Can you keep it  
Swear this one you'll save_  
_Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead_

Holding up your pinky finger, you whispered, "Our little secret, okay?" Yuka gazed past you and she let out a gasp as her eyes landed on her older brother's body.

_Look into my eyes  
Now you're getting sleepy  
Are you hypnotized  
By the secrets that you're keeping  
I know what you're keeping  
I know what you're keeping_

You grinned maliciously as Yuka took off. Giving chase you dragged your knife along the wall.

_Got_ _a secret  
Can you keep it  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead_

You caught Yuka's arm as she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

_You swore you'd never tell_  
_You swore you'd never tell_  
_You swore you'd never tell_  
_You swore you'd never tell_

Raising the knife, you giggled. "It was our little secret, Yuka-chan. But you just had to run, didn't you?" Bringing the knife down, you plunged it into her stomach. Yuka let out a gurgle of pain as blood seeped from the fresh wound.

[Chorus x3]  
_Got a secret  
Can you keep it  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead_

Your laugh echoed throughout the school as you watched the life drain from Yuka's eyes. A single tear slid down her pale face.

_Yes two can keep a secret if one of us is dead  
Yes two can keep a secret if one of us is dead_

(Song is Secret by The Pierces)


	17. Sledgehammer (Masky x Killer Reader)

SORRY IF HE SEEMS OOC!  
I also have a strange obsession with space, so I decided to use it in this and I think it worked out…  
**WARNING: FLUFFFF**  
Key:  
(y/n) – Your name  
_Italics_ – Song lyrics

_If you could take my pulse right now_  
_It would feel just like a sledgehammer_  
_If you could feel my heart beat now_  
_It would hit you like a sledgehammer_

You and Masky were very good friends, however you liked him just a little bit more than that. Whether he was aware of your feelings, you had no idea. You did however, know that you were pretty good at concealing them, but that probably wasn't helping. Whenever he was around, you could feel butterflies in your stomach and you would feel your face heat up, and every time you'd silently thank Slender that you had a mask on.

_I don't admit it_  
_I play it cool_  
_But every minute_  
_That I'm with you_

Unbeknownst to you, Masky felt the same way. He got the same butterflies and felt the same rush of heat to his face whenever you were near. He had asked multiple others for advice, and they all said the same thing. Go tell her, she'll feel the same way. He'd asked them how they would know, and they just said to trust them. Well, today was the day he'd do it.

_I feel the fever and I won't lie_  
_I break a sweat_  
_My body's telling_  
_All the secrets I ain't told you yet_

He planned on telling you around midnight, and was going to call you up to the roof knowing you like to look at the stars. For a proxy, you had a strange obsession with anything that was related to space, whether it was the stars, planets, comets or even the northern lights, you loved it all. He knew that there was going to be a meteor shower later that night, and he would confess after it ended.

_Oh oh_  
_I struggle to contain_  
_Whoa _oh  
_The love that's in my veins_  
_Oh oh_  
_And how it circulates_  
_Oh oh_

He had an extremely hard time controlling his nerves, he didn't want you to know just yet. It was quite hard to not just have a mental breakdown and call it quits, however, a small talk with Slender assured him it would go fine.

_If you could take my pule right now_  
_It would feel just like a sledgehammer_  
_If you could feel my heart beat now_  
_It would hit you like a sledgehammer_

It was time. He was already waiting up on the roof, nervously pacing. You were a few minutes late, as you had wanted to get a blanket to lay on so the two of you wouldn't feel the cold roof. The other pastas inside the house could hear his nervous steps, and silently snickered to themselves as they got ready to eavesdrop. Surprisingly, Jeff and Jane were behaving themselves, as they too wanted to see what happened. Jeff because he wanted to tease Masky, and Jane because you and her were best friends and she wanted to support you.

_You're taken over the beat of my body_  
_You just don't let up, don't let up_  
_You're taken over the beat of my body_  
_But you lift me up, life me up_  
_If you take my pulse right now_  
_It would feel just like a sledgehammer_

The shower finally started, and you were both sitting contentedly on the blanket, looking up. Masky couldn't help but steal small glances at you, admiring the moon light that shown down on your face and how your eyes would light up every time a meteor passed by.

_So close together_  
_So far apart_  
_You're turning me on_  
_And my fire's waitin' for your spark_

_Oh oh_  
_I struggle to contain_  
_Whoa oh_  
_And how it circulates_  
_Oh oh_

It was time for him to confess. The shower had just ended and you were both sitting in silence, happy to be near each other.

"(y/n)…?"

Tearing your gaze away from the night sky, you turned to him, waiting for him to continue. He swallowed his fear and took ahold of your hand, looking into your eyes.

_If you could take my pulse right now_  
_It would feel just like a sledgehammer_  
_If you could feel my heart beat now_  
_It would hit you like a sledgehammer_

He was surprised you couldn't hear the rapid beating of his heart, but continued on anyways.

"I want to tell you something important…"  
In the bushes down below, the pastas readied their cameras, wanting to get a good shot so they could black mail the two of you while Jane and Slender casted a disapproving eye over them.

_You're taken over the beat of my body_  
_You just don't let up, don't let up_  
_You're taken over the beat of my body_  
_But you lift me up, lift me up_  
_If you could take my pulse right now_  
_It would feel just like a sledgehammer_

Masky took a deep breath before saying the three words that you had been wanting to hear for a long time.

"I love you."

_The truth is out_  
_No stopping now_  
_I'm getting closer_  
_I've had enough_  
_Undress my love_  
_I'm coming over_

You smiled at him, giving his hand a small squeeze.

"I love you to."

_If you take my pulse right now_  
_It would feel just like a sledgehammer, oh_  
_And if you take my pulse right now_  
_It would feel just like a sledgehammer, hammer, oh_

_If you take my pulse_

Masky had a look of surprise on his face, before giving a smile of his own.  
"May I…?"  
Giving a small nod, you both leaned in. You were positive that he could hear your heart beating a mile a minute and you wouldn't be surprised if the other pastas, who were supposedly in the house, could hear it as well.

_If you could take my pulse right now_  
_It would feel just like a sledgehammer_  
_If you could feel my heart beat now_  
_It would hit you like a sledgehammer_

However, before the two of you could kiss, a flash of light and a shout interrupted.

"BEN! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO TURN OFF THE FLASH!"

You and Masky glanced towards the bushes and raised an eyebrow.

"SHIT! THEY KNOW! SCATTER!"

The rustling of bushes was heard and then silence before sounds of laughter cut through, filling the night with musical sounds.

_You're taken over the beat of my body_  
_You just don't let up, don't let up_  
_You're taken over the beat of my body_  
_But you lift me up, lift me up_  
_If you take my pulse right now_  
_It would feel just like a sledgehammer_

(Song is Sledgehammer by Fifth Harmony)


	18. Stays Four the Same (Spain x Reader)

Hello my ingots! Here's a small one-shot! School was cancelled due to the weather today, so I got to sleep in! Yay! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fluffy thing!

~Silver

**WARNING: FLUFFF AHEAD**

Key:  
_Italics_ – Song lyrics  
(y/n) – Your name

_I could've wrote down_  
_Every thought I've been thinking to myself all this past year_  
_I would've said in doubt_  
_"__Oh, I wanna make myself clear"_  
_And baby – clearly_  
_I need some balance in my ears right now_  
_'__Cause I've been freaking myself out_  
_And I've been waking this whole town_

The countries have noticed that Spain, or Antonio, was out of it lately. He hasn't been himself, instead staring off into space, seemingly in thought. They didn't know what was wrong.

_And then I turned myself inside out_  
_La da da da da_  
_And it's all about_  
_The way your hips move_  
_Side to side_  
_Left to right_  
_Guide me home tonight_  
_And I need a little more thunder, a little more lightning_  
_A little more you_  
_Be my lantern _  
_Help me shine on through_

He had quit going out with his group, The Bad Touch Trio or BTT for short, instead choosing to stay home. Everyone was curious as to what was going on, and many asked, but he'd just brush them off and go back to thinking.

_So I said_  
_I, I gotta comb my brain for the words to say_  
_And if you don't feel right then it's a wasted night_  
_The price to pay is so, so high_  
_And the irony could be cut with a knife_  
_'__Cause it my first chance_  
_But it's my last chance_

You and Antonio were going to a small diner on the edge of town, just the two of you. He'd been thinking on what to wear, what to say, and if he should tell you his feelings. Originally, he hadn't wanted to as he grew very nervous, unlike his usual self. But, he decided he would, figuring that if he didn't do it now, he would never do it.

_And then I turned myself inside out_  
_La da da da da_  
_And it's all about_  
_The way your hips move_  
_Side to side_  
_Left to right_  
_Guide me home tonight_  
_And I need a little more thunder, a little more lightning_  
_A little more you_  
_Be my lantern_  
_Help me shine on through_

The two of you were having a grand time, chatting and eating as the small restaurant played classical music. He couldn't help but admire your face every time you laughed or spoke, noticing how your eyes lit up at something you found funny. You had been curious as to why Antonio had been quiet as he hadn't spoken much in the last ten minutes, instead choosing to stare at your face.

"Antonio? Are you okay? You haven't said much…"

_Baby_  
_Well I gotta have you loving me tonight_  
_And when my world has become a whirlwind_  
_Will you be my white flag_

He snapped out of his daze, face flushing red as he realized you were gazing at him questioningly. After dinner, the two of you went to the park, enjoying the silence and moonlight.

_Speed it up like sugar_  
_I'm a wreck and you know that I can't do a thing about it_  
_Break it down_  
_I'm on my knees_  
_Baby take another chance, oh please_  
_I'm affordable, I'm trainable_  
_When you're taking me out, I'm taking you in_

_Speed it up like sugar_  
_I'm a wreck and you know that I can't do a thing about it_  
_Break it down_  
_I'm on my knees_  
_Baby take another chance, oh please_  
_I'm affordable, I'm trainable_  
_When you're taking me out, I'm taking you in_

He silently fretted, thinking that he should just back off and not tell you. But he knew he should, even if it ruined your friendship, he'd rather have you know. Sucking up all the courage he had, he gently grabbed your hand, and when you looked over, he opened his mouth.

_I gotta migrate catastrophe_  
_Stood strong_  
_It was the best for me_  
_My town is irrela-relavant_  
_My blue eyes match my green lies_  
_Yeah_

"I love you, (y/n)." You were quite surprised. Taken aback, you stared back at him, still processing the words he just uttered. Antonio seemed to take you silence as a bad thing, and turned around to leave, muttering a small "I'm sorry…".

_And I need a little more thunder, a little more lightning_  
_A little more you_  
_Be my lantern_  
_Help me shine on through_  
_And I need a little more thunder, a little more lightning_  
_A little more you_  
_Be my lantern_  
_Help me shine on through_

Antonio was almost at the entrance to the park before you realized what happened, and quickly called out to him.

"Antonio! Wait up!"

He turned and waited for you to catch up, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Catching your breath, you grinned sheepishly.  
"You didn't let me talk before you walked off! And don't be sorry for loving me, because I love you to."

_Baby_  
_Well I gotta have you loving me tonight_  
_And when my world has become a whirlwind_  
_Will you be my white flag_

(Song is Stays Four the Same by The Ready Set)

I'll let you guys decide what happens after that! Hope you enjoyed this small story!


	19. Texts and Maids (Hetalia x Reader)

Hello my Ingots! So, I got off my lazy ass and decided I'd write something for you… Well, not really OFF my ass because I'm still sitting at my desk but you know, whatever! Heh, this was an idea I've had in my head for a while now. Oh! And when I reach 100 followers I'm going to release a SPECIAL reader insert involving one of my favorite things! Heh, I'd tell you more but then it wouldn't be a surprise! ;P Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

~Silver

**SORRY IF THEY SEEM OOC!**  
Key:  
(y/n) – Your name  
_Italics_ – Text messages

Flopping onto your bed, you let out a groan. Today had been exhausting for you. You had to go shopping with Elizabeta, go to the market and get some pasta noodles for Feli, and do many other things for the countries. You felt they thought of you as more of a maid instead of a friend. They made you do a lot of things and hardly hung out with you, let alone talked to you. The only one who made an actual effort to interact with you was Feli. You had met the rest of the countries a few years back, when you had run into the country known as France. All of you became quick friends, but you had been drifting from them as of late.

You were about to fall into a blissful sleep when your phone went off. Letting out a groan, you lifted your hand and proceeded to feel around on the desk for your mobile. Your fingers brushed up against it and you pulled it closer, the bright screen illuminating your face. Opening one eye, you saw that you got a new message from Arthur.

_Arthur: Hey love! Can you go and pick up some tea packets for me? I ran out earlier._

You rolled your eyes and huffed. You were _not_ going anywhere. You had just gotten home and could barely move, let alone walk to the store to get his tea packets. He has legs, he could use them.

_(y/n): Sorry Arthur, no can do. I'm tired. _

Putting your phone down, you closed your eyes once again to try and get some sleep before tomorrow crept up on you. Your phone buzzed again and you let out yet another groan.

_Arthur: Ah, alright. Can you do it tomorrow?_

You grew angry and scowled. Is he that lazy?! He's turning into Alfred!

_(y/n): Why can't you do it yourself? I always do things for you guys! I can't even remember the last time we actually hung out! Sometimes I think you guys only have me around to use me as a maid! I do everything for you guys! I'm going to bed, so goodnight Arthur!_

You put your phone down and turned it on vibrate, rolling over and shutting your eyes. Arthur was quite surprised at your digital outburst, and thought back to all the things he and the others made you do. He realized that they _did_ make you do a lot of things for them. Hell, he was pretty sure that you had done some of their laundry as well. Nodding in satisfaction, he quickly created a group chat with a few other countries.

_Arthur: We need to do something for (y/n). _

_Alfred: Why?_

_Arthur: She says she feels like a maid to us. We make her do a lot of things and I thought that it would be nice to throw a party or something for her. _

_Feli: Can there be pasta?_

_Arthur: Yes, there can be pasta…_

_Alfred: Alright! I'm in!_

_Yao: I'm in to, aru._

_Ivan: Da, we will make her a party._

_Elizabeta: Oh my gosh, can I decorate it?! I know just what she likes!_

_Arthur: Alright. Let's get this party set up. We need someone to distract her for tomorrow!_

_Feli: Pasta! I can! Can I do it? Please England? Please!_

_Arthur: I'm going to feel bad for (y/n)… But yes Feli, you can._

_Feli: Yay!_

Alright, so I thought this would be a good two-shot story, so the second part will be released whenever I get it done! So keep a look out for that! And remember, when I hit 100 followers I'll release something special!


	20. Texts and Maids (Hetalia x Reader) PART2

Hello my Ingots! So here's what you've all been waiting for… the second part to my Texts and Maids story! Woooo! A lot of you on DeviantArt were getting… antsy… that I wasn't posting this, so I decided I should quit playing Strife,(I'm new to that so I have NO idea what I'm doing, but if any of you want to play with me you can message me!) and post this! So, here it is! I hope you enjoy! J

~Silver

**SORRY IF THEY SEEM OOC!**  
Key:  
(y/n) – Your name  
Underline – Writing on the cake  
**_Bold/italics_** – LOUD shout

You groaned softly as Feli rambled on about pasta, going into great detail on how he loves it. He had been with you all day, much to your displeasure, talking non-stop. You were surprised he hadn't managed to lose his voice, as he just talked _so much_. At the moment, you were in a small café staring out the window while nursing a cup of coffee. Rubbing your temples, you stood up, causing Feli to look up at you in interest.

"Feli, while this has been… fun… I think I should go home now. It's getting late and I still have some things I need to do."

He visibly panicked, and quickly launched into a rant on why you shouldn't leave.

"Ve! B-but you can't! I was told to distract you! You can't go home yet!"

You blinked. He was told to distract you…? For what? He didn't seem to notice his mistake and continued talking, his words jumbling out so fast you couldn't understand them. Holding up a hand, you stopped him.

"Uh Feli… Why were you told to distract me?"

He panicked even further, and quickly tried to explain.

"Ve! It's a secret! I can't tell you!"

You frowned.

"Alright… Well, I'm gonna go home now… Have a nice evening Feli…"

You threw away your cup and walked outside, breathing in the fresh smell of spring. You smiled softly to yourself as you observed your surroundings, taking in your little town in all its glory. The smile quickly turned into a small frown as you heard frantic footsteps behind you, and you sighed knowing who it was. Sure, you loved Feli to death, but he just _wouldn't stop talking_. You were pretty sure you only got one word in in that entire conversation.

"Ve! Wait (y/n)! Let me walk you home!"

Hiding a grimace, you gave a small nod. Feli seemed to somehow notice your want for silence and complied.

*Time skip till you reach your house because Author is having a lazy day*

Stepping up to your front door, you pull out your keys and turn to Feli.

"Thank you for walking me home Feli, but you should get going as well. It's getting late and you don't want to be caught out here after dark."

He ignored your statement and continued to stare intently at your door. Raising an eyebrow at his "not so strange because he's Feli" behavior, you turn back around and unlock your house. Stepping into your entryway, you were met with darkness. You frowned, remembering quite clearly on how you left your lights on before you left. Taking off your shoes and closing the door after Feli came in, you step into the hallway leading into the living room. Your entire house was dark, and you quickly grew even more suspicious. Reaching your hand out, you groped the wall for the light switch. Your fingers brushed up against something plastic, and you quickly flicked it, the lights illuminating the room.

**"****_SURPRISE!" _**

Your eyes widened at the state your living room was in. There were streamers and balloons _everywhere_, and multiple party decorations were hung on the walls and ceiling. You noticed all your friends standing around a cake and tears sprung into your eyes as you read what the cake said.

We love you

They put the cake down and came over, quickly surrounding you and engulfing you in a big group hug. Arthur smiled.

"I hope you like it. We had to hurry when we heard you were coming home, there were a few things we hadn't yet finished."

You blinked. They knew you were coming home? You opened your mouth to ask when Alfred cut you off, earning a small glare from Arthur as he did so.

"We had Ivan follow you and Feli! He called and said the two of you were heading home!"

Well. That explained the large man in a trench coat hiding behind dark sunglasses on a sunny day.

"I… Why did you do this…?" You gestured to all the party decorations. Elizabeta grinned.

"Well, Arthur said that you texted him saying you felt like a "maid" to us, so he had the brilliant idea to throw you this party to show you that we appreciate you!"

Your cheeks flushed when she said that. You wouldn't have said that if you had known he would tell! Then again, it did get you this party and the proof that they do indeed appreciate you… You grinned.

"Well what are we waiting for? We got a cake to eat and a party to party at!"

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and the sound of music blasting through the speakers.

*Extended ending*

The next day, you were met with police at your door as your friends slept inside.

"M'am, we have gotten many complaints from your neighbors. We're going to need you to come with us."


	21. Wet Spiders (Jeff x Reader x BEN) 2

Hello my Ingots! So, due to popular demand by my fans on Quotev, I'm making a part 2 to my Pink story! You guys wanted it, I delivered it! Hope you enjoy! (I honestly had no idea what to do for this so I consulted a friend… .)

~Silver

Key:  
(y/n) – Your name  
(A/N) – Author's note

Jeff quietly snickered to himself as he crept down the hallway. He was going to get revenge on you and BEN for painting everything in his room pink! He hadn't been able to get all of the color out of his hair, so now he looked extremely stupid as half of his hair was a neon pink while the other half was black. It made for an interesting clash that the other pastas couldn't help but laugh quietly at every time he passed by. You and BEN were currently in the game room, playing video games and blissfully unaware of the lurking danger behind you.

"Aha! I take that BEN!"

"(y/n)! That wasn't fair!"

The two of you bickered back and forth on something unkown to Jeff as he readied his plan. He knew BEN was deathly afraid of water, and had a large squirt gun and water balloons in his hands. He had also figured out what you were deathly afraid of, and that my friends, was spiders. You were absolutely horrified of them. (A/N: Anyone else? I used to like them, then I had a giant wolf spider crawl over my foot, and, as they say nowadays, "AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR DAT") He had somehow gotten a banana spider and had hidden it in your bed sheets earlier while setting up a cam in the corner. (A/N: BANANA SPIDERS ARE TERRIFYING OMG) He honestly didn't know where he had found the spider, all he knew was that he didn't exactly blame you for hating the abominations. His carved grin widened as he snuck up behind BEN, raising a balloon over his head. You saw the motion out of the corner of your eye, and turned to see Jeff above BEN. Your eyes widened and you were about to shout BEN a warning, however you were too late as Jeff brought his hand down, slamming the water balloon onto BEN's head. He was instantly soaked, and bolted upright, letting out a rather girly scream as he did so.

"The look on your face!"

You laughed as BEN ran around the room, Jeff following behind while throwing water balloons and squirting him with the gun. (A/N: *Insert sexual joke here*) BEN was now sopping wet and to make things better, he slipped on a popped water balloon, allowing Jeff to catch up and dump the rest of the water onto him. BEN let out another girly scream before standing up and running/sliding out of the room. You and Jeff both fell to the floor laughing your asses off at the look on BEN's face as he left. A few tears escaped your eyes before you were finally able to breath, Jeff calming down as well.

"That was hilarious! Oh my god!"

Jeff's grin widened as he said.

"Just wait and see what I have in store for you!" (A/N: *Another sexual joke*)

Your eyes widened in horror and your mouth hung open.

"WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Jeff's grin never faltered as he laughed and sauntered out of the room, taking the water gun with him.

It was now 10 P.M. and Jeff had yet to do anything to you. The whole day you had been on the lookout, trying to find out what he had done. However, nothing had come up leaving you to worry even more. Frowning as you slipped into a tank top and shorts, you tried to think of all the things he'd do. Coming up with nothing, you sighed out of frustration before getting into the bed. Turning off the light, you ducked underneath the covers. Right before you were about to fall into a slumber, you felt something brush up against your leg, before it made its way onto it and started crawling up it. Raising the bed covers, your eyes were met with small, beady red ones and you instantly let out a horrible scream.

"JEFF!"

The scream alerted the other pastas that something had happened and they immediately burst into action, throwing open your door only to stop short as they saw the position you were in. You were on top of your desk, a pillow clutched tightly in your arms as you stared at something on the floor they couldn't see. You were rambling different things, but they were unable to decipher what it was you were saying as you were talking too fast. EJ raised an eyebrow at you before coming over to see what was wrong. When he got there, his "eyes" widened and he exclaimed, rather loudly mind you,

"OH SHIT!"

He turned around and went right back the way he came. He did _not_ want to deal with that. Masky snorted before coming over himself. He raised an eyebrow, looking between you and the banana spider that was on the floor multiple times before you finally stopped rambling, noticing he was standing in front of you.

"What are you doing just standing there?! Kill it!"

Masky rolled his eyes before going to get a tissue, coming back and squishing the spider and throwing it away. The other pastas left when Jeff came in, laughing his butt off at your reaction.

"Y-y-you! Oh my g-god! That was golden!"

You scowled at him before raising your pillow.

"You're gonna get it Jeffery Woods!" (A/N: Had to google that...)

Jeff's eyes widened, if that was possible, before he bolted out of the room, knowing damn well you were an excellent pillow fighter. He was pretty sure he still had the bruises from the last pillow fight the two of you had. You grinned maliciously as you chased after, grabbing multiple pillows on the way out. You got to enjoy listening to Jeff's screams of the pain for the rest of the night.


	22. Warriors (Creepypasta x Arsonist Reader)

Hello my Ingots! So I noticed that I hadn't posted anything Creepypasta related in a while, I decided I'd write this Song-shot! I hope you enjoy!

~Silver

Key:

(y/n) – Your name

_Italics _– Song lyrics

_We are the warriors_

_We are the warriors_

_We are the warriors_

_We are the warriors_

You cursed silently as you ran through the forest, some monsters hot on your heels. You had ran into them earlier when seeking out a victim, and they were quick to respond, attacking you and chasing you. You of course, couldn't do anything against that many enemies, so you did the only thing you could. You ran.

_It feels like we are headed for a meltdown_

_I'm sweating as the seconds start to run out_

_I know there's a glitch in the system_

_We're breaking down the walls of this prison_

Your breath came out in ragged puffs as you sprinted through the forest, trying to reach the mansion in time to warn the others and possibly get help. You could practically feel their hands reaching out to you, trying and clawing to get to you before you reached the safety of the house. You passed a branch and grabbed it, pulling it until you couldn't do so and let go, letting it fly back and knock some of them to the ground. Risking a glance behind you, you saw it managed to get two of them. You laughed.

_We are the warriors_

_We are the warriors_

_We are the warriors_

_We are the warriors_

It was beginning to get dark, the night air blanketed you, cloaking you in its warmth as you continued on your way. You could see the clearing the mansion was in up ahead, just behind some trees. With new found hope, you sprinted on, only to be stop short as you felt a hand grip your ankle, sending you crashing to the forest floor with a grunt.

_Shine your light_

_Push the enemy back_

_When you're under attack_

_It will protect you_

_Kill the night_

_All we need it a spark_

_We can bury the dark_

_Ignite – Come on and shine your light_

You yelled, hoping that someone inside could hear you. Your shouts quickly became muffled as another hand covered your mouth, preventing you from shouting anymore. You groped the inside of your pocket, hoping to find your lighter. As your fingers brushed up against it, you heard the sounds of multiple feet hitting the ground, signaling the arrival of more enemies. You fished out the lighter and lit it just as they arrived.

_We throw our misery in the inferno_

_Illuminate our lives we are eternal_

_United in a head on collision_

_We sacrifice ourselves for the mission_

Shouts and screams of pain filled the night air, cutting through the silence. They hissed, backing away from your light source as you swung it about, daring any of them to take a step forward and challenge you. Footsteps sounded, coming towards your location and you looked on, hoping that they were your friends.

_We are the warriors_

_We are the warriors_

_We are the warriors_

_We are the warriors_

"(y/n)!"

The shouts of your friends reached your ears, and you grinned triumphantly at the beasts around you. Your laughter filled the air as they hissed, daring to take a step towards you before one brave one leapt.

_Shine your light_

_Push the enemy back_

_When you're under attack_

_It will protect you_

_Kill the night_

_All we need is a spark_

_We can bury the dark_

_Ignite – Come on and shine your light_

_Come on and shine your light_

_Madness karma_

_Surrounds me as a follower_

_Bad shit happens to all of us_

_Is actually a fabric – a garment_

_You know I didn't last this long_

_Being anything less than a warrior_

_Average – no – Savage_

_Better that than a has been – a goner_

_Look up the lord tell em shine your light_

The beast managed to get a deep slash from your arm, and blood seeped from the fresh wound, trickling down your arm and coating it in crimson. The battle around you raged on, your friends fighting your pursuers. You whirled around, firing your light at them as they burst into flames, lighting the dark night with orange hues.

_We are the warriors_

_We are the warriors_

_We are the warriors_

_We are the warriors_

The sounds of tearing flesh and howls rang through your ears, causing you to grin and shiver in anticipation. Another one leapt at you, and you sent it whirling away with a flare as it joined its brethren on the forest floor, relighting the bodies as they clashed and fell against each other, creating a heap on the ground as more joined.

_Shine your light_

_Push the enemy back_

_When you're under attack_

_It will protect you_

_Kill the night_

_All we need it a spark_

_We can bury the dark_

_Ignite – Come on and shine your light_

The mound had grown bigger as the last body was flung into it. It had turned into a charred mesh of burned meat and quivering flesh as you relit it. The other Creepypastas gathered around to watch the fire, causing shadows to dance across their faces, lighting up the night once again as it burned.

_We are the warriors_

_We are the warriors_

_We are the warriors_

_Come on and shine your light_

_We are the warriors_

_We are the warriors_

_We are the warriors_

_Come on and shine your light_

(Song is Warriors by Shinedown)


End file.
